


Sweet Justice:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Strike Force Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Future Fic, General, Hurt/Comfort, Judo, Jujitsu, Karate, Kickboxing, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Martial Arts, Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Revenge, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Slash, Torture, Tragedy, taekwondo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve had an idea of the girls defending themselves, which had a successful result, They are home from college, & are about to get into an adventure, Will they survive it, when they find out who their foe is?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Steve had an idea of the girls defending themselves, which had a successful result, They are home from college, & are about to get into an adventure, Will they survive it, when they find out who their foe is?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*

*Summary: Steve had an idea of the girls defending themselves, which had a successful result, They are home from college, & are about to get into an adventure, Will they survive it, when they find out who their foe is?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!!*

 

 

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*

 

 

It was a beautiful morning in Honolulu, Hawaii, Serenity McGarrett was practicing her moves, that her father, Commander Steve McGarrett, Former Seal, & Head of the **_Five-O_** Taskforce, had taught her, she was also excited that she gets to see her love ones, She hurried into the shower,  & got ready for the day. She was meeting her honorary sisters at **_Kamekona's_**.

 

Meanwhile, Samantha Grover, & Grace Williams were working their shifts, & love doing it for their uncle, Kamekona also makes sure that there are doing all right, while keeping a sharp eye on them. But, the Big Man knew that his nieces can handle themselves just fine. Suddenly, A Boy grabbed the pretty girl, & gave a playful pinch to her ass, & she kicked the chair out of from him, & said, "How about the specials today, Boy ?", Grace snickered, as she washed down an empty table, & Kamekona & Flippa were just chuckling as a response.

 

Serenity made it to her cousin/sister's, Melania Kalakaua's Kickboxing Competition, & she smiled, as she saw her love one moping the floor with her male opponent, & lets out a whoop, when she did an impressive spin kick. It was over, Kim & Serenity both headed over to her, & congratulated her. Then as soon, as Melania was showered, & changed, They went to meet up with the last of their ohana.

 

They got there, & found that Kamekona & Flippa were cleaning up a little bit of mess, & one of the security guards was in the process of throwing the asshole customer out, "Asshole ?", Serenity asked with a smirk on her face, Grace said smiling, "Got it one, Sistah", Samantha said with a shake of her head, "I had to put him in his place", They all laughed at that, They went to their usual table, & waited for Grace & Samantha to join them, & then wait for their parents to join them.


	2. Part One:

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was in a very good mood, & he had every right to be, The Day was beautiful, & crime was down, Everything was right in the world, & paperwork was done at HQ. The Blond began to hum to himself consistently, & happily, Commander Steve McGarrett was happy to see this, but he asked the question anyway.

 

"What has you in such a great mood, Danno ?", Danny shrugged, & said, "Nothing, You make me happy, The Girls are very well, & healthy, Plus, I am with the sexiest man of all of Hawaii, & work lately has been great, Don't I have a right to be happy ?", He had a confused look on his face now, The Navy Seal nodded, & said, "Of course, It's a great look on you", Danny smiled, & said, "Thanks, Babe", There was a moment of silence, til Steve broke it.

 

"You know, You make me happy too, Danno, You & Grace came into our lives 8 years ago was fate, You showed us what a home really felt like, I could never repay you for that", Danny choked back the emotions, & took Steve's hand, & kissed the knuckles multiple times", & said, "You would never have to, Baby", They continued to hold hands, til they reached their destination, & got out of the camaro.

 

Hugs, & kisses were exchanged, & Kamekona came with their usual meal, & said with a wink, "Fresh off of the grill, It's on the house". They thanked their big friend, & he went back to work, while they dug into the food, & ate. Samantha & Grace filled them in on the asshole customer from earlier that day, They were amazed that Samantha could take someone twice her size, but they shouldn't be, & they listened to her giving the full account of what happened.

 

"Say it", Steve said looking at Danny, & their friend, Captain Lou Grover, in triumph, as he folded his arms, & had them against his chest. Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, along with the girls, with smirks on their faces. Danny, & Lou said in unison, with a sigh, "It was a great idea to teach the girls self-defense", Everyone erupted with laughter, as they continued their evening.

 

They were all leaving, & going their separate ways, The Girls are going out to have some fun. They hugged, & kissed each other "goodbye", as they were all leaving the parking lot. Kono was going to visit Adam's sister, & checking in & making sure that she is doing okay, since his death. Chin was gonna toy around with his bike, while Lou is gonna spend time with his wife, & son, Danny & Steve were gonna spend quality time together.

 

As soon as the couple got home, & came busting through the door, Danny was all over Steve, & the seal was shocked, as they broke for air, Danny said with a sly smile, "I thought I would show you my type of workout", Steve waggled his eyebrows, & said, "I could get behind that", With a growl, Steve chased Danny up the stairs, & into their master bedroom, so they can have their night of passion.


	3. Part Two:

The Happy Couple were not stopping for air, as they were kissing all the way to their bedroom, Danny had his legs wrapped around Steve, & his hands in his hair, as Steve was clinging to his lover, by gripping his delectable ass. They were full of passion, & in a hurry to strip each other out of their clothes. Steve kicked the door open without hesitation, & kicked it shut, without stopping his kissing Danny.

 

The Navy Seal gently put his blond adonis on the bed, & Danny got right on his knees, & scooted over to his hunky lover, Steve was there in a second, & began to kiss Danny again, as he undressed him. "God, Look at you, All Golden Brown, Simply perfection", he muttered, as he licked & teased a nipple, taking Danny by surprise, & he moaned out his pleasure, With a growl, Danny ripped his lover's clothes right off of his body, & they got down to business.

 

The Girls got to their destination, A Well-known Club, & they were enjoying themselves, They had no idea that they were being watched, Kyle Wo Fat, Wo Fat's Son, along with some of his goons, were watching from across the room, & were hidden. "I want you to trash her & Grace's apartment, But I _do not_ want Serenity harmed, I got some plans for my beautiful flower",  & they nodded, & went off to do their task, **"Soon, My Sweet Serenity, We will meet, & I _will_ have my revenge"** , he thought to himself, as he continued to watch the girls, & enjoy his drink in the process.

 

Steve was like a crazy man, every time he & Danny have sex, & Danny loves bringing that side of him out, It was a battle of dominance, & were trying to up one another. Then, When Danny takes charge, it is sweet & pure. The Five-O Commander feels safe & secure, & thought to himself, **"It's nice to be taken care of once in awhile"** When they were finally spent,  & tired, They held each other, as they were basking in the afterglow, Steve smiled, & said, "8 years later, You still take my breath away", The Loudmouth Detective smiled, "Same for me, Super Seal", & they settled down & fell asleep in the others' arms.

 

The Girls went back to Serenity & Grace's apartment, & they were in their defense stance, as they took everything in, & Serenity went to check her bedroom, & exclaimed angrily, "Son of a bitch, The Bastards took my Grandfather's ID Tags, They are irreplaceable !", Grace gasped, as she saw her grandmother's China Hutch door broken, & glass everywhere, Samantha said this to her two honorary sisters.

 

"That's it, You are staying with me at my place", Melania & Kim both agreed, "You will be safe there", The Kickboxer Champion said simply, Kim agreed, saying, "Yeah, We will bring supplies later", The Girls gathered up, as much as they could & went over to Samantha's apartment, Kim & her cousin went out for supplies, & Samantha got her place ready, They all ended up having a sleepover, & talked about pleasant things, til they fell asleep at dawn.

 

Steve, & the team went to the trashed apartment, at the girls' insistence, & they took in the scene in front of them. They didn't want to think of what could've happened, "Wait, Til I catch these assailed, Man, I am gonna beat their brains in", The Seal growled, Danny said, "I am with you on this, Babe", Chin & Kono both nodded, showing their support, & want to help. Lou said, "Let's get these fuckers", & they all raced out of HQ, ready to go to work.


	4. Part Three:

Once the girls were really settled at Samantha's place, Serenity took a look at the kitchen clock, & said exclaiming, "Oh, Crap, I am late for my competition !", she looked at Melania & said with a smile, "I can't let my baby cousin/sister show me up now", They all laughed, & headed out for the competition on the beach near **_Kamekona's_**.

 

Steve was having a terrible feeling about who broke into Serenity & Grace's apartment, He was looking at every detail, But he was not satisfied at all about his findings, His team noticed that something was off, & they finished up their tasks that Steve assigned them, They went over to their love one with concern looks on their faces, & they are not liking where his mind is going at the moment, cause it brought back memories of him being tortured last time by Wo Fat. They know that he is scared for the girls, & they are too.

 

"What's up, Babe ?", Danny asked as he puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, Steve took a deep breath, & said, "I know that you are gonna think I am crazy for suggesting this, But, I think that is the work of Wo Fat", Lou said gently, "Brother, You put a bullet in his head three years ago, We all saw it for ourselves, He is dead as a doorknob", Kono added, "Boss, You worked very hard to forget him, Maybe you should continue to do it". Danny nodded in agreement, Steve sighed, & nodded. Chin was just double checking the scene, "Steve is right", which brought them over to him, & what he found.

 

"I found some blood spots around where the damage was done, It could be our suspect, or we have multiple suspects", The Hawaiian Lieutenant stated, Steve was glad that Chin was very efficent, & organized to the tee. Danny, Kono, & Lou looked at their leader with their "sorry" faces on. "Don't worry, Guys, I would acted the same way, If I were you", he said with a smile, "Oh no, Serenity's competition, We better move it", Lou said, as he checked his watch, Everyone rushed out of there, as HPD took over, & secured the scene.

 

Serenity was ready, & in the zone, as she sized her opponent up, The Smug Bastard had the balls to say, "Don't worry, Little Girl, I won't hurt you", **"I can't wait to kick his ass"** , The Beautiful McGarrett thought to herself, But instead, she said making a gesture, "Ohhhh, I am shaking", Steve & the ohana joined the rest of the girls at ringside, Everyone was showing her their support, When Serenity went into a split, & raised her foot to kick him in the stomach, she won the match.

 

"YES !!!!", Steve & Danny shouted happily, & the Five-O Ohana gathered around their love one, so they can congratulated her, Then Kamekona & Flippa brought over their celebratory lunch, & left them alone. The Girls asked for an update about the case, "I think you should stay away from this, You can't handle yourselves well in this", The Seal told them, & sent Kamekona a subtle look, & the big man nodded. "Yeah, We just want you to stay safe", Danny said, backing up his lover. "We love you", Chin & Kono said in unison, "Mind us now", Lou said, as they left to continue to work the case.

 

The Girls had other ideas, they went to their gym, & started to train again hard, & they wanted to be in tip-top shape for any upcoming battles, That particular late night, they were doing their routines, & they were acting like everything is normal, when all of sudden, they were surrounded by intruders, & they got into "Battle" mode, Having no idea, that they are gonna fight their parents one on one.


	5. Part Four:

The Girls were ready for action, as the intruders came at them, Serenity took on the largest one, while the others were holding their own against their opponents. Samantha gave a hard kick to someone in their privates, & they let out a groan. Grace & her opponent were fighting a slow pace, Melania & Kim were matching skill for skill against theirs, & it was a very intense moment there.

 

They were using their resources, & they made sure that their opponents did not have a chance to strike back, & they were really going at it, til Kamekona & Flippa came in, & said this to them, ending the fight, Before someone **will** get hurt,  & they looked at everyone there. "Knock it off, That's enough !", The Shrimp Owner exclaimed, Flippa added with just enough force, "Cool it !", The Girls were shocked to see them there, & then pull off the ski masks, that the intruders were wearing.

 

"Son of a bitch", Serenity muttered when she had Lou in a chokehold. _"Uncle Danny ?"_ , Kim said in disbelief, Melania said, "What the hell are you doing here ?", Grace said with emotion, "Start talking", Samantha said feeling pissed off, "It better be _**good**_ ", Serenity arched an eyebrow, & said, "Well ?", The Seal said with a sigh, "Let's get changed & we'll explain", Everyone agreed, & went to do that.

 

Once everyone was changed, They all went to their favorite spot for wings, & beer, "We didn't mean to scare you, But we figured that you won't stay away from the case", Danny added, "We just wanted you to be prepared", Grace gave them an accusing glare, "Cause you don't trust us", she said. Chin shook his head in the negative, saying, "That's not it, Our Precious Girls", Kono said agreeing, "Yeah, We trust you completely, No Question". Lou said, "You are the most perfect thing, that we ever did, We love you", & there was silence for a second.

 

"You girls really showed that you can handle yourselves just right in any situation", Kamekona said proudly, Flippa said in agreement, "I definitely don't want to meet you in a dark alley at night", Samantha said with a smile, "That's because we had a great teacher", & the girls turned to Steve with smiles on their faces. The Five-O Commander rolled his eyes, & said with a chuckle, "I taught you too well, Damn, Samantha, You still have a hell of a kick", Everyone laughed, as they continued to have fun.

 

Kyle was watching from across the street, He knew that going after a weak opponent was smart strategy, & it killed two birds with one stone, cause Steve will suffer losing his precious baby girl. The Up & Coming Criminal chuckled to himself, "Soon, My Lovely, You _**will**_ know the true meaning of "no mercy", He quietly walked down the street without being seen or discovered by the Five-O Ohana, or anyone else.

 

It was getting late by the time, that they were finished, Kamekona & Flippa left for their appartment, Steve invited his ohana to spend the night at his place. They had "go" bags set, & they were at Steve's minutes later. The Girls decided to let their parents tuck them in, Just to let them know, that they are still wanted, & needed. The Older Members of their ohana smiled, & just watched them sleep for awhile, Before they headed off to bed.


	6. Part Five:

It was a beautiful day, the next morning, The sun was coming through the window, & breeze was coming through the curtains, & kissed their skin, Danny felt it, & was awake first, He leaned over his lover, & kissed his cheek, "Morning, Baby, I am gonna go & make breakfast, & see what is going on with the others", The Seal nodded, & then went to bed. Danny quietly left the room.

 

Danny made his way to the kitchen, & he heard punching, kicking, & grunting coming from the outside on the lanai. He was shocked to see Serenity up & early doing her workout. "Are you okay, Munchkin ?", Serenity took a break for a second, & wiped the sweat off of her face, She looked at her dad, & said, "I'm okay, Danno, Just got a lot on my mind", She sat down, & took a drink from her water bottle, & Danny sat down next to her.

 

"Anything you like to talk about, Babe ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked full of concern, The McGarrett Beauty sighed, & said, "Are we really gonna get this guy, Danno, Really ?", The Blond hugged her, & kissed her on top of her head, saying, "We will, Honey, I just know it", They stayed in that embrace for a minute longer, Then she went to shower quickly, & help Danny make breakfast for their whole ohana.

 

Steve stopped off on his way for his morning swim, gave Danny a scorching kiss, He felt incredibly lucky to have this man in his life, "I love you so much", Danny smiled, & said, "Love you too, Super Seal", The Blond gave him a sweet kiss, & swatted him on the ass. He said in a commanding tone, "Go & play with your sea friends", Steve left, & Danny started organizing breakfast, Serenity came down & helped her father with the cooking.

 

"Ready, Pop ?", She asked Danny with a smile on her face, Danny smiled bigger, & said, "Always", They went on to cook the wonderful breakfast, & enjoying their time together. Serenity was able to relax, & forget her problems for a second. She lets out a laugh, & Danny smiled, & thought to himself, **"It's nice to hear her laugh"** , & they continued to work in silence. The Others came down, showered, & looking fresh, They joined Danny & Serenity at the kitchen table.

 

Steve came in, & showered up, Then he changed for the day at hand, & they all ate the wonderful breakfast, that Danny & Serenity had made. They talked out their plans for the day, & where to meet up, so they can all stay safe. Then, they cleaned up, closed down, & locked up.everything, & they left to start the day, & keep a look out for Kyle, as they were carrying out their plans.

 

When they got to _**Kamekona's**_ for their shift,  & felt something suspicious was going on, They came around to the back of the truck, & found Flippa getting the crap beaten out of him by three goons, while was roughly holding Kamekona back. They immediately sprung into action in order to save the day.


	7. Part Six:

"Hey, Asshole, Back off !", Grace exclaimed, as they were in position, ready to rumble if it the need happens, & Kamekona was bucking wildly trying to get to his baby cousin, but the goon that has him, tighten his hold around his neck. Kim exclaimed, "You messed with the wrong girls !", & they went at it immediately. They were ready to defend their ohana to the death, & they are ready to use the skills, that they were taught.

 

Melania & Samantha looked at each other, "Up & Over ?", The Pretty Hawaiian asked, The Smart African Woman said with a nod, "Let's do it", & they flipped up into the air, & yelled, @as they went over their opponents. They leg swept him, & kicked them in the face. They knocked them out, & ran to help their friends. Serenity went to help Kamekona, & then protect Flippa.

 

"Let him go, Big Boy", Serenity said warning him, The Big Goon smiled wickedly, & said, "I am gonna have my fun with you", & the feisty McGarrett said, "In your dreams", & she kicked him in the leg, & yelped out in pain, & he screamed, "BITCH !!!", & lets go of Kamekona, & goes after her. The Shrimp Owner took it as an opportunity, to protect his cousin, & get him out of danger.

 

Serenity & her goon were going at it, matching the other's moves, & they were going all over the place, & they were both tired & spent, Suddenly, she got a bit of energy left, & she snapped his neck without too much force, & said, "Nighty-nighty, You son of a bitch", & he collapsed to unconciousness. She went to see how her love ones were holding up, & she smirkled, as she watched them battle it out.

 

Samantha & Grace were done, & had their guys to the ground, Melania knocked her guy out with a back spin kick, & he lost a tooth in the process. Kim was really working hard, & decided to go old school, & uppercut him. The Three Girls made their way towards Serenity, & she said, "Nice, Let's go help Kamekona, & Flippa out.....", she was cut off by the movement out of the corner of her right eye. She said, "Behind you", Kim just knocked him once more, & they made their way towards their honorary uncles.

 

Kamekona made a sound that was not human, & the girls saw the devasting look in his eyes, as he looked at them, like "Please, Fix this !", & he turned back towards his fallen cousin, & cried, exclaiming, "Please, Flippa, please don't leave me !", & Grace pulled him away with Melania's help. "It will be okay, Kamekona", Grace said with a smile,  "Yeah, We will get Flippa back good as new", The pretty Surfer said agreeing with encouragement. Serenity said, "Kim", Kim nodded, & said, "I am on it", she pressed a button on her bluetooth, calling for their parents, & HPD.

 

Steve, & the team, along with HPD rushed to the scene, The Girls filled them in on what had happened, While Duke & his units take the suspects back to the palace. "Son of a bitch, They are toast", Danny said muttering angrily, Grover said, "I will get the lab boys set up", he hurried to do that, & came back. Kono said, "Looking at the scene here, They aren't amateurs, Professionals", The Paramedics came & told them that they were ready to take Flippa to the hospital, Steve arranged for him to be taken to Tripler, so he could get the best care possible. Samantha said, "I will go with him", They smiled at her gratefully, Steve said to his ohana, "Let's get this son of a bitch, shall we ?", They nodded & all left to go back to FIve-O HQ, so they can start the interrogation.


	8. Part Seven:

Kamekona was really ringing hands, as he was worried about his baby cousin, Samantha saw this, & said with a smile, "Don't worry, I am sure that Flippa will make it through surgery just fine", & hugs him, to make him feel better. They waited til Dr. Sanderson was done with surgery, & is able to talk to them, & filled them in on Flippa's condition, Hopefully she will be out soon, so she can talk to the Five-O Ohana.

 

The Crime Scene Guys didn't find any useful evidence. & it pissed off the taskforce so much, & they were trying to figure out ways to convict these goons harshly, & to the law, Serenity was steaming mad, "I would love to chop off his balls, but I am a lady, & have class, So, I am not gonna stoop his level", Melania said suddenly, with a wicked smile, "I have an idea", KIm & Grace smiled, cause they knew what she had planned, & they dragged Serenity with them, so they can talk it out.

 

Dr, Sanderson came out with a grim look on her face, Kamekona just knew it was not good news, "How bad is it, Doc ?", he asked, as his voice broke, "I am not gonna lie to you, Kamekona. He could had suffered brain damage, amongst his injuries, We cleaned out all of the damaged parts, the best we could, The Next 48 hours are critical", Samantha tightly hugged him, as the big man cried against her shoulder, as the doctor left them to do her rounds.

 

Serenity likes the plan that her girls had planned out for her, & she went with it immediately, They all went back into Interrogation Room, where their parents were watching from the other side, from a two sided mirror, The Girls laid out their plan,  Steve said without hesitation, "I am game, Anyone else ?", Danny said with a smile, "It's our only chance", Lou said, "Let's do it", & Chin & Kono said, "Count us in", & they went inside, ready to carry out the plan.

 

Kyle, meanwhile, carried out the practices for his best man, cause he was hosting a deadly competition, & it was the perfect way to get his revenge on the McGarretts, & the Five-O Ohana. He shouted to his men in chinese, & then smiled to himself thinking, **"It won't be too much longer, My Sweet Serenity"** , & continues to watch his men battle, & practice, So they will really be prepared.

 

The Girls came in & had their "game" faces on, & they immediately attacked the lead goon, Anton, & he said looking at Serenity, "Spicy, & sweet, Just how I llike my whores", & Serenity  punched him in the face, "Shut up !", she exclaimed, & nodded to Grace, & Kim, who tore down, his pants, Melania had a knife to his manhood, "Tell us what we need to know about Kyle Wo Fat, or say goodbye to your penis", Grace said simply, "I would tell her what she wants to know", Kim said, "She isn't fucking around", & Melania held the knife closer, having the edge to the skin, so  the point was being made. He ended up giving up the info, & they left in a hurry to check out the new lead, & leave HPD to take care of Anton.

 

Dr. Sanderson lets Kamekona & Samantha go see Flippa in the ICU, & they were taken back on how awful, & pale Flippa looked, Kamekona took the chair by his bedside, & immediately grabbed his hand, & whispered reassurances, Samantha sent her ohana a text about Flippa's current condition, & that they should come soon. Kamekona lets out soft sobs, & the young martial artist/waitress wraps her arms around his neck, & hugs him to her, & joins in the crying, & emotional outburst.


	9. Part Eight:

"It is getting us nowhere, This fucker is gonna get away with it, & leave", Serenity was grumbling angrily, as she & her ohana were going through the warehouse, They were too late, & missed Kyle, & his goons. They were pissed, but they are putting behind them, & started to search the spot, hoping to find a new piece of evidence, or a new lead.

 

Kamekona was keeping guard on his baby cousin, like he promised his dying aunt, He will make sure that he is gonna make it up to Flippa, as soon as he is recovering. Samantha smiled, as she watched him tend to every one of Flippa's needs. Then suddenly, the Monitors went crazy, Kamekona & Samantha were shocked to all of the staff, & Dr. Sanderson come rushing in, & they were pushed out of the room. Samantha sent another text to ohana, & hoping that they will get there soon.

 

The Five-O Ohana were searching furiously, & they found the proof that they needed, Tools, for breaking into a house, & pictures of the girls, that were scattered around the room. Suddenly, Steve got a text, & said exclaiming, "Oh, God !", He filled them in, & said, "Let's go", They rushed to get back to the hospital, They are hoping for good news for once, They hurried, missing the traffic & getting there on time.

 

Dr. Sanderson came out, & had a grim expression on her face, She said, being compassionate, "I am so sorry, We did everything that we could", & Kamekona just lost it, Samantha comforted him, & held him. The Good Doctor left them, so they can have their privacy, Samantha hopes that their ohana shows up real soon, & offer their comfort to Kamekona, & help him with anything that he needs.

 

The Five-O Ohana showed up, & saw Samantha tearfully comforts Kamekona, who was wailing against his shoulder, & she told them sadly, "Flippa's gone", They all were taking a minute to remember their friend, & love one. Steve said, "You can stay with us, Big Man", Danny said agreeing, "Absolutely", Chin & Kono said in unison, "Same goes for us", Lou said simply, "Count me in", They spent their time with Kamekona, while the girls talked privately.

 

"We need to practice & train more than ever", Kim said, as they sat down, Melania agreed, & said, "It's time to turn up the heat on these bastards", Grace said, "We need to follow their every movement", Samantha said angrily, "I just want to avenge Flippa's death", Serenity said, "We are, & we _**are**_ gonna kick some ass, This time, It's personal", Once they saw their big friend was asleep, They brought their parents in on the plan,  & they agreed with their children, & were ready to go.

 

Danny & Steve helped a very distraught Kamekona into their house, Ever since he left the hospital, He has been feeling numb, & lost. Suddenly, The Shrimp Truck Owner lets out his emotion, & the couple comforted & soothed him, "We will get the son of a bitch for this, Buddy", The Loudmouth Detective said vowing, Steve backed his partner up, by saying in total agreement, "You **_can_** count on that". Kamekona just laid down on the large couch,  & let out a sniffle, Danny & Steve looked a t him, & each other, feeling helpless, & useless to make their love one feel better.


	10. Part Nine:

Once they got Kamekona settled, & he was asleep, Danny pushed Steve through his bedroom. He closed the door, He was on him, kissing him full of passion, trying to forget the awful tragedy, that night had brought upon them, as they fell on the bed with a soft thud.The Temperature in the room, had just turned to stifling, but not unbearable.

 

"Please, Super Seal, please make love to me, I just want to forget that this night ever happened, Remind me what it's like to be alive", he said, practically begging breathless, as he arched his neck back, giving his lover access. He just was enjoying what was being done to him, whenever Steve gets in the "mood", & has Danny being putty in his hands. Steve said with love, & desire, "Don't worry, Danno, I will make this good for you", & shed them of their clothes, & got down to business.

 

Steve was playing him like a violin, & was very gentle in not hurting him, He used every skill, so he can bring his lover pleasure, & keep him satisfied every time. Danny howled, as the Five-O Commander took him into his mouth without warning, & drove him straight to the edge, The Loudmouth Detective orgasmed hard, & was enjoying being in bliss, Steve watched him with a smile, cause he likes seeing his lover relaxed, & peaceful. Danny managed to compose himself, & come back from dream land, saying this to him.

 

"Come on, _**Baby**_ , I am not done with you yet", the blond said seductively, as he crook his finger backwards, beckoning him to come. Then they headed into the shower, so Steve gets his turn, & even though they are in the shower, They have to be quiet, so they won't disturb their sleeping friend. The Loudmouth Detective got on his knees, & serviced him right away, Steve was moaning, & groaning as a response.

 

"Shit, Danny, That feels so good !", exclaimed Steve, as he was enjoying the way Danny was taking care of him, & caressing his body, & skin, as they stood under the spray. Then, Danny traveled his way down, kissing every inch of bare skin, that he could find, When he got to his lover's sensitive dick, & testicles, He was teasing them, & playing with them, til Steve was driven to the edge, & came down his throat, shouting with a curse, "SHHHHHIIIIT !!!!", & entered his bliss, just like Danny. When he was done, they washed, & dried each other off, Checked on Kamekona, & then went to bed that night.

 

Kyle had his goons up at dawn for training, He did not want mistakes to happen, & he knew that he had to be one step ahead of Five-O. Once that he was satisfied, that training was going great, He had his lawyer, & his top man, Lenny bail Anton out of jail, His next phase of his plan will happen, & it will go smoothly. Anton showed up, like he was told, & Kyle said with a smirk, "You know what to do, Right ?", "Yes, Sir, I do", & he ran out to do what he needs to do.

 

The Girls & their parents met up at the gym, so they can train hard, They were working together as a team, & doing separate sessions. "You are ready to do this", Steve said, Danny said agreeing, "More than ready, You got this", Kono said, "We **are** so proud of you", Chin said, "We will back you up",  & Lou said simply, "Count on that", The Girls said in unison, "Thank you, We love you", The Ohana went in for a tight group hug.


	11. Part Ten:

The Funeral happened a week later, Kamekona did not know how he would get through it without his ohana around, It was a beautiful service & tribute to Flippa's memory, & the shrimp truck owner knew that his cousin would be proud of the turn out. The Girls kept a sharp watch, making sure the rest of the day isn't spoiled for everyone else, as they come & pay their respects to the beloved shrimp owner, during his time of need.

Kyle & his goons knew how to get Serenity's attention, They went to the closed shrimp truck, & it's area, The Cruel Criminal told them in Japanese to burn it  down, & trash the area around truck, & they did as they were told. They hooted & hollered, as they celebrated their victory, Kyle thought to himself, as he had a evil smile on his face, **"If this doesn't get Serenity's attention, Nothing else will"** , & he signaled them for them to leave, so they won't be discovered by the cops & Five-O, as soon as they got there.

 

Everyone was relaxing, even Kamekona, even though it was a sad setting, & everyone was m making sure that they took care of each other, Duke came running in, & announced exclaiming, " ** _Kamekona's_** is on fire !",  & everyone was rushing out & headed into their vehicles, & headed for their favorite spot. They were amazed by the damage that was done, The Fire Department had everything under control. Kamekona was shocked, & threw a burned chair, & it hit the wall, & crumbled to the floor.

 

"Can't you do something about this, McG ?", Kamekona asked feeling defeated & pissed off at the same time, Steve nodded, & said, "Yes, I am gonna speed up our progress, This bastard won't get away with this", Danny said, "With our resources, We can put this fucker away for a long time", Chin placed a hand on his friend's big shoulder, & said, "Trust us man", Kono hugged him, "We will help you rebuild this good as new", she said simply, Lou said, "Yeah, You will be back to serving the community in no time flat", The Girls nodded, & they all headed back to HQ, as their friends & community members helped Kamekona salvage what can be saved from the fire.

 

They got to HQ, & went right to work, gathering up all of the info, that they can on Kyle Wo Fat, & they had it organized, Serenity said gloating exclaiming, "Son of a bitch, I knew that the asshole set the fire !", She showed them the reports, & everyone was smiling, just like she was. Steve said, "Good, I want this done right, by the book, Understand ?", The Girls did not say a word, & Steve & the team gave them a pointed look, &  the girls said in unison, "Understood", & they went back to work.

 

The Girls decided to get a workout in, so they can stay alert, as they were helping with the case, Anton & his boys showed up, & these batch of guys were stronger. They fought for awhile, & they were all getting tired, & the girls had their weapons drawn out. Suddenly, Anton had Grace by the throat with a blade against her tender flesh, He said, "You are late to meet with the beast, Master Kyle wants you", Serenity said, "Fuck you, I am not going with you", "If you don't, Slut, I will cut her throat", The Beautiful McGarrett signaled them to drop their guns, as she did the same. Anton tossed Grace to them, "NO, SERENITY !!!!", The Four Girls shouted in unison, & Serenity turned to her love ones, & said, "It **_will be_** okay", & she left with Anton & his men without further fighting, or incidents.

 

"We got to tell the others what happened", Grace said, as she called them to fill them in quckly, "HQ has alll of the best stuff that we need to track Serenity", Kim said, Samantha said exclaiming, "What the helll are we waiting for ?, Let's go !", Melania said, "I am with Sam, Let's get the hell out of here, & head to HQ", They got in Samantha's Traverse, & headed HQ, & the safety of their parents.


	12. Part Eleven:

Serenity was tied up to a piece of gym equipment, as she was getting beaten up by Anton, Kyle, his girl, Kayla, & their entourage were watching the show. Finally, Kyle said exclaimed, "Enough !", Anton laid one more punch on her. "Save it for the ring," He nodded to the Medic on standby, to clean her up, & make her presentable for the cameras, & the fight, that is gonna happen.

 

The Girls embraced their parents, as soon as they came into HQ, Grace said looking at Danny, & Steve, "We are so sorry, We weren't strong enough to hold them off, Kim nodded, "He found himself a stronger group to hang out with", Samantha said sniffling, "Now, They have Serenity", Chin asked, "What happened ?", Grover & Kono comforted them the best, that they could, while they talked.

 

Serenity winced, as the Medic, Sherry, was taking care of her cut above her left eye, & the shy girl mumurred, "Sorry", as she continued her treatments further. The Young McGarrett said, "You don't have to do this", Sherry replied, "I have to, I got no other choice", she finished up her work quickly, & let her be, Serenity is just hoping that her ohana are tracing this location, & on the way to rescue her.

 

The Team were using almost every favor that was owed them, & the same went to their resources, & they were coming up with nothing that would help them. Danny remembered that they busted up an illegal underground fighting ring, & he went to find his hunky lover, & tell him, what he is thinking. He saw that his lover was relaxing on his couch. "Babe, Remember that bust a few years back ?", Steve got up, & sat back against the couch, giving the loudmouth detective his full attention.

 

"I am thinking that our baby girl is hiding among in one of those dives, that promotes illegal underground fighting", The Seal said, "It's worth looking into". He got the team looking into that, while the girls get an assignment of their own to do, in order to rescue Serenity. Stop, & close down Wo Fat' s operation, & stop his reign of terror once & for all. When the team was done, Kono had the biggest smile on her face.

 

Serenity was ready to fight her first opponent, Kyle told her to make it good, or her whole ohana are dead, as a result. She sized up her opponent, & they were ready to fight, & it was epic. Then, Kyle announced that she won, Serenity gave him a disgusted look, as she went to her changing room, so she can wash up, & relax between the fights. Also, she wanted some privacy to think, & just be herself.

 

Kono said with a smirk, "Kyle Wo Fat has his hands in illegal fighting, Brings in $23.5 billion dollars a year", The Handsome Lieutenant added, "Never convictions, & he is very cunning to the tee, Let's be careful of that too," Lou said, "I think we should kick some ass, & get our girl", Steve & Danny smiled gratefully at the support, that their ohana is showing them, They hurried out of HQ, so they can carry out their plan.


	13. Part Twelve:

Steve & Danny found a way to get in to Kyle's organization, without giving off the vibe that they are cops, & they found their regular informant, Izzy, who has the 4-1-1 on the whole island, & they need it more than ever, so, they burned rubber, & get to him in a hurry. Cause, they don't know how much time Serenity has.

 

Meanwhile, Lou dug around, & found the underground club, that his niece might be held at, He smiled, & called Kono, & Chin to the smart table, & showed them what he found, They were amazed by his skills, Kono said to her love one with a smile, "You got game, Brah", Lou took a bow, & said, "Thanks, Ma'am", Chin said agreeing, "You sure do, We got update Steve & Danny, when they come back from seeing Izzy", They went to their office, & worked on their paperwork.

 

Izzy found his favorite officers, & said, "I got everything that you need on underground fighting, I just want to say, I hope that you get this asshole, This needs to stop, I mean my kids could get recruited for this shit, & it's a ruthless sport", Steve said, "Brother, Believe me, We will stop this bastard, Cause, He has my daughter, & I will pound him in the ground", Danny nodded, backing up his lover, "No one fucks with our family, & gets away with it", The Ex-Convict hands over the info, & said, "Give him hell, Let me know if you need anything else, Bye", He heads back into the cafe.

 

Meanwhile, Serenity was continuing to survive in her own personal hell, Kyle was beating her senseless, but careful not to break skin, & said, "You will show me the respect, that I deserve, Bitch, or you die quickly", When he was done, He nodded to a servant girl, to clean up his prisoner, & get her into her room. Kyle said to Anton, "Well, I think it's time to carry out the last part, Find our strongest fighter, I want him to finish her, You are to finish her ohana off one by one", He nodded, & went to his tasks.

 

Steve & Danny got back to the office, & the seal said, "We got the info that we need, But we need to be careful in our planning, we can't risk Serenity's life", Danny said, as he held out a folder, & said, "Izzy was a big help, He got us the intel, so let's get to it", They did, as they were told, They were gonna meet the girls at ** _Kamekona's_** , so the final details will be planned out, the way that they wanted.

 

Anton said to himself, "Payback Time", as he watched the Five-O Team leave the building, & he fired some shots at them, The Five-O Ohana were ready, & got the people out of the way, for safety sake. They exchanged shots, & Kono said exclaimed, "Got him !", as she clipped his shoulder. Steve said, "Nice shot, Kono", & he & Chin got him up, Danny & Lou informed HPD to get an interrogation room ready, while Kono called Kamekona, asked him to protect the girls, & keep them there a little bit longer.

 

Kamekona got off the phone with Kono, & looked over at his honorary nieces, "Is everything okay, Uncle ?", Grace asked, as she bit her lower lip in worry, Samantha  replied, "Yeah, What was that about ?", Kim said, "We can tell when you lie to us", Melania arched an eyebrow, & said, "Don't even try", Kamekona sighed, & filled them in, They were ready to bolt. But, the Shrimp Truck Owner calmed them down, & said, "They are fine, They are gonna meet with us later, Your Auntie wants me to keep you guys here a little bit longer, & safe, til they come", The Girls nodded, & they had dinner with their uncle.


	14. Part Thirteen:

"We want to everything about Kyle's organization, We want to know now, You Little Shot", Steve said with a growl, as they all were in the room, as soon as Anton was settled in, & cuffed to his chair. The Criminal smiled, & said, "I am not gonna tell you jack shit", thinking that he has the upper hand against Five-O. He allowed also knew, that they would do anything, to save their love one. So, He doesn't say anything further & enjoys his victory for the time being.

 

"Tell me something, & I promise you that things will go easier on you, So easy in fact, I won't let Super Seal here beat the crap out of you". Steve was giving him his intimidation stare, But Anton won't budge, & said simply, "Fuck off", & relaxed a bit. That really pissed the seal off, & Steve let him know by having a gun to his balls. Danny knew it was time to get serious, & screwing around time is over.

 

"Piece of a shit, You better tell me where the hell my daughter is, or I will carry out my daughter's threat of making you from a mister to a misses", Anton was terrified, & looked at the team for help. He said exclaiming, "This guy is lolo !", & Steve continued to look at him angrily. Danny manages to calm the situation, as he looks at Anton, "You better tell us, You see that messing with our ohana is suicide, Especially with our daughter, Never mess with a Five-O's ohana, Asshole, It just pisses us off", He looks at his ohana, & says to them, as he stands next to his lover, "Right, Guys ?", They all nodded in agreement.

 

"it pisses me off, Grover ?", Kono said without looking, Lou was standing next to her, Lou said, "Baby, I am steamed, when I find out that one of my ohana is messed with", He turned to Chin, "Lieutenant, Anything you want to add ?", Chin said simply, "Bruddah, **_Don't_** even get me started", He turned straight to Anton,  & leaned down, whispering into his ear. "Tell the man what he wants to know, You will get out of here alive", Anton immediately spilled the beans, & was given police protection, in exchange for him cooperating.

 

Serenity was facing the strongest fighter in the organization, Dakota McKay, & they were trading blows, & kicks, It was getting bloody, & Serenity took the sneak attack, & killed Dakota, She had a menancing look on her face, as she looked at Kyle, The Leader whispered into his goon's ear, "Keep the fighters coming, & I want Anton eliminated for his betrayal, Understand me ?", The Goon nodded, & said, "Yes, Sir", He left to do his tasks. Kyle looked at the Maid Servant, "Bring her to her room, Make her something to eat, & cleaned up, I want her ready for the next round", She went to gathered up Serenity.

 

"I have a hell of idea, McGarrett, Remember the **_"Art Thief"_** case 6 years back ?", The Former SWAT Commander asked with a smile, Steve confused, & asked, "Yeah, What about it ?", Lou gave him a "duh" look, Steve looked at him once more, now that it had been cleared, "Oh hell yeah !", The Former Seal exclaimed, & gathered Danny, Chin, & Kono into the discussion, "Hell of an idea !", Kono said exclaiming with a smile, Danny said with a smile, "Let's do it", Chin said, "I will get to work on our covers", & they all went to get ready, & protect Anton in the process.

 

Serenity said begging, "You don't have to do this, We can help you & your family get a fresh start, Anywhere you want to go, Just help me out of here, please",  Then she winced, as the maid, Melinda, who is about her age, gently applied a washcloth to her busted lip. She was terrified for her family, "I have no choice, I need money to help my family get a better house, & life, Miss Serenity", The Beautiful McGarrett promised to herself, as Melinda continued to tend to her, that she will help her out with whatever she needs, as soon as she gets rescued by her ohana.


	15. Part Fourteen:

The Team went to meet their daughters, & discussed their plan of how to get into the club, where Serenity is being held at, Grace was uncertain, if this plan is gonna work, she said right then & there, "I don't know, Pop, & Danno, He has so many guys, & the building is a fortress, I don't think we can get the hell in there, & out", she looked at her "sisters", who nodded in agreement, They want to get Serenity back, but they were also very terrified of the possiblity that Serenity can be dead already.

 

"Yeah, Uncle Steve, I mean, We don't want to rain on your parade, But this has to be thought through & through, We can't risk any mistakes", Kim said, Steve was having second thoughts of bringing the girls in on this, Melania said putting a hand up, "That doesn't we don't trust you", Samantha said agreeing, "We love you, Uncle Steve"....That made the seal feel much better, He risked a look at his team, & they had smiles on their faces. Danny said winking at him.

 

"We are with you, Babe, No matter what, I say, "Give him hell", So Let's go give him some, & then kill him, then we bring our little girl home", He gave him a peck on the lips, Everyone else put in their input. "I am definitely in, I am so restless, & pissed, Let's go have some fun", Kono said encouraging them, Chin said agreeing, "It has _been_ a couple of boring days, Plus, I think we should do it for Flippa", Lou nodded,  & said, "He's good people, We owe to his memory", Everyone agreed, & Kamekona told them all to be careful.

 

The Girls went to organize their stuff that they would need to pull this cover off, while their parents went to see Governor Denning, & he wasted no words, "Commander, I want this fucker off of my island, He needs to be stopped, So use any means necessary, Understand me ?', Steve nodded, & said, "Understood, Sir", He went to tell his ohana that they have the "green" light, to carry out the mission at hand, & get Serenity home, as soon as possible.

 

Meanwhile, Kyle decided to play dirty, & gave Serenity a dose of a deadly poison, & he said with a menancing smile, "Enjoy your last moments on Earth, Bitch, You **_will_** die, Either by me, or the poison, I just gave you", Serenity spat in his face,  & said with venom, "Fuck you", She was being hauled out of the room, & be ready for the next challenge. She is hoping to stall til her rescue can come.

 

The Girls & their ohana were successful in getting into the club, they split up, Lou & Steve were together, making it look like that they were interested in some fighters. While, The Girls, & Kono  were trying to get some info around the place, & their patrons, Danny & Chin managed to take out the guards, "All secured, Babe", The Loudmouth Detective told his lover, Chin concurred with his blond friend, "But, We have have to hurry, Something tells me that th they brought company, They will be here any second", **_"Copy that"_** , Steve & Lou said in unison in their earpieces.

 

Kono managed to get a lead on Melinda, from one of the patrons, The Beautiful Officer found the young servant, & she said soothingly, "It's okay, Don't be afraid, I am not gonna hurt you, I am looking for my niece", & she proceeded to describe Serenity to the tee. The Young Woman nodded her head, & said, "I know who you are talking about, She is hurt, & badly beaten, Mr. Kyle gave her poison, & is gonna die in no time flat, & she is scheduled to fight him soon, She has almost no more time, You got to help her", Kono calmed her down, & thanked her for the info. She radioed Steve, & fiiled him in on what Melinda told her. **_"Get the others, & head for the arena, This ends now"_**, The Seal said on the other end of the line, Kono went to get the others, & hurried, She is hoping that she isn't not too late to save her beautiful young niece.


	16. Part Fifteen: Last Part & Epilogue:

Kono was too late, Serenity was fighting in the ring, & managed to find the others, & the girls, She got Melinda to safety, & she exclaimed, "Oh, Shit, Company !", & they all ran off to find Steve & Lou, to give them the heads-up, But they were in a battle of their own, & so they helped their love ones out, & knocked them out, "Glad to see that you haven't lost a step", Grace teased, & the girls just smiled, The Older Members of the Five-O Ohana just shook their heads, & smiled, as they were ready for their company to arrive.  
  
  
  
The Guards are coming, Danny said, "You go & get our daughter, We are gonna handle these putzes", The Others nodded, & got into their fighting positions, & were ready for them, Steve ran to where her daughter is, When he got there, She saw that his child was fighting Wo Fat's spawn. "SERENITY !!!!", he shouted, as he banged on the glass, begging her to fight, as hard as she can. He watched in horror, as she took an uppercut to the gut, **"Please, God, Protect my baby"** , he silenty prayed & begged to himself, as he continued to watch.  
  
  
  
The Guards stood in front of them, Danny smirked to the girls, "Ready to mess up those beautiful dresses, Girls ?", The Youngest Members of the Ohana, looked at each other, & back at Danny with a smirk, & asked in unison, "Are you ?", The Goons started to advance, & the blond said exclaiming, "Look out !", They all took care of their goons, & headed to where Steve is, & they watched the same horror, as the former seal.  
  
  
  
Serenity saw that her ohana was there, & they gave her a small smile, & suddenly she felt stronger, & took care of Kyle, But he wouldn't stay down, & she broke his neck, & spine. Everyone was standing there speechless. HPD came barreling through, & arrested the patrons, & made sure that the scene was cleared, & cleaned, before they can declared the case was closed, & that the underground ring was gone forever from Hawaii. Serenity said with a smile, "Daddy, Danno", as she made her way towards her fathers.  
  
  
  
She took one more step, & her eyes rolled in the back of her head, & she collapsed, she would've hit the floor, If Steve did not catch her. "NO!!!!!", He cried, as he laid her down, & start chest compressions, while Danny was doing mouth to mouth, Lou, & Chin went to get the paramedics, & directed them to where they all were. _"Serenity, Serenity, Stay with us, Baby, stay with us"_ , Danny said chanting over & over to himself, as he was continuing to breathe for her. Kono was comforting the girls, as they were crying, & silently watching their love one being brought back to the living.  
  
  
  
The Paramedics came rushing in, with Chin & Lou behind them, & they told Danny & Steve that they got her, & they continued to work on her, When they finally got a strong pulse, Paramedic # 1 said exclaiming, "Got a pulse, Let's go !", Then Paramedic # 2 said looking at Danny, & Steve, "Which one of you are going ?", Steve gently pushed Danny forward, & said, "We will meet you at the hospital". They shared a kiss, & Danny got into the ambulance, & they were off to nearest hospital, Serenity was rushed in, & Danny was lead to a waiting room, with a promise that he would be updated as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
The Girls, & the team got there, & they found Danny, & sat down, The Ohana were comforting each other, as they waited for an update on Serenity's condition. They were talking among themselves. "Serenity **_is_** gonna make it", Grace said with conviction, "She is strong, she won't leave us", Kim nodded in agreement. Samantha  & Melania said in unison, "You'll see", Danny just smiled, Chin & Kono nodded, The Handsome Lieutenant said, "She will be fine", Kono said, "Got the fighter's spirit, Like her old man", she winked at Steve. The Loudmouth Detective smiled gratefully at the former surfer, cause it was nice to see his lover smile. Lou said, "We will stand by her", Suddenly, The Dcotor showed up with a smile on his face, giving the Five-O Ohana some hope.  
  
  
  
The Doctor smiled, & he said, "We found an antidote, She will be fine, with rest & a lot of TLC", Everyone just hugged, & let out their emotions, Steve & Danny thanked the doctor profusely, & he left to do his rounds, An hour later, A nurse came to get them, & they spend as much time with them, as they could, til Serenity was released from the hospital, & could be taken care at home, where she belongs.  
  
  
  
A month later, Serenity was honored with the Medal of Valor, & while the girls were honored with the Medal of Honor, & their parents were standing by, watching proudly, Governor Denning said announcing, "This is your second task force, **_Blazing Tigers_** ", Everyone clapped & cheered along with the Five-O Team, & Denning. Then, Afterwards, They picked up Kamekona, & they went to honor Flippa's memory.  
  
  
  
Kamekona had a big celebration, to reopen his shrimp business, & it was actually a restaurant, instead of a truck, & to honor Serenity, When she came in, the whole community started clapping, whooping, & hollering, Serenity blushed, & said with emotion, "Thank you, I just did what needed to be done", The Five-O Ohana can't wait for more adventures with their children.  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
